Disappear
by tigerquill1015
Summary: Careful what you wish for...


**This is my first story so when it sucks please don't hunt me down **

"Good night, Hermione." shouted Harry.

"Don't forget to study, we have our OWLs tomorrow!" Hermione bellowed

"Gosh, Hermione! Forget about the bloody test, some people like to sleep!" Ron.

"Unbelievable. 15 years and you still don't know when your grades are dreadful enough for a little extra studying. You really need to-" Hermione was interrupted by the eternal footsteps of Harry and Ron going up to their dorms.

"Can't say I didn't tell them," Hermione said.

"Ron, are you ok?" said Harry as Ron stumbled over his own foot.

"Blimey, troll head was right was right my grades are dreadful, but I won't give her the satisfaction."

Why do you hate Hermione?"

"She's bloody ugly, bush like hair, pie like face, and she's a buzzkill. I wish she would just...disappear."

That night Ron was awakend by Harrys constant could tell the Harrys scare was hurting.

"Ron get up, class starts in half an hour!" Harry screamed as he buttoned his cloak, his scare as red as blood.

"Thirty minutes til class, twenty minutes to sleep. Whether we're late or not depends opon the teacher." Ron said sleepily.

"That's just it Ron, we are taking our OWLs in Snape's class!" Harry said looking at his clock.

"That's across the building" Ron

"Yeah, and with all of the other students, it won't be a glass of pumpkin juice getting over there, and what kind of rubbish will Snape come up with if we are late! Believe it or not, he's not the jolliest teacher!"

"Harry, what time is it?" Ron said wonderingly .

"Just get your bloody behind out of the bed, I'm going to class!"

Harry walked to class thinking about how lazy Ron had been, not getting up until thirty minutes before class started. It was utterly ridiculous, inexcusable, unexplainable. There would not have been an excuse in the world that would excuse him from his absent mindlessness.

And to think he talked about Hermione that way, she might be ugly but she is definately smart enough to know that if he does not pass this test he will be held back.

These thoughts made Harry affronted, ferocious, agitated.

As he entered the classroom, Hermione was already sitting at her desk, hard at work studying for the OWLs. Harry sat by her.

"Where the devil is Ronald?" questioned Hermione, a but concerned.

"Still in our dorm, he wouldn't get his lazy bum out of bed. I reckon he's still asleep!"

"Of course. And I assume he didn't study as I suggested?"

"Not unless you can study with our eyes closed. I am really upset with Ron, he's becoming a bloody-"

"Silence! Class has begun!" the cold, uncaring, bored voice of Severus Snape.

"Professor, Ron is not here yet!" shouted Harry

"I am fully aware of who is present and who is not, Potter. Detention for speaking out of turn."

"Now, if I am done being interrupted," Snape eyed Harry. "Let's begin."

There was a sudden bash on the door and a half dressed Ron stumbled in with his wand sticking out of his pants, his books and quills falling out of one arm.

Snape rolled his eyes, obviously unamused by the ginger slacker falling in front of him. "Mr. Weasley, you're late."

"Don't you think I know that?" said Ron expecting a cruel punishment.

"Hmmm, late and disrespectful. I'll let you know your punishment at the end of class. I would clear your schedual this week if I were you."

Long, eternal hours of OWL testing. When Ron got done, he was actually looking forward to finding out what punishment he was getting. Anything that would get him out of another hour with Snape was sounding pretty good right now.

"I have decided your punishment, Weasley." said Snape, obviously pleased with what he had decided.

"You will be cleaning the boys' prefects' bathroom, high and low, through the rubbish bins and the sinks, the tubs and...the toilets. I hope you have learned your lesson, because next time will be brutal." A half smile on his face.

"That's so unfair, it's bloody disgusting in there! The boys leak on the floor!"

"Ah, more disrespect. Let's add a 2 hour detention. With me. That will ballance it out so it is fair."

Ron left the room without another word. As everyone was leaving the classroom, he went to go and clean the boys' prefects bathroom.

As Ron walked into the bathroom, a foul stench fill his nose. It was obvous that he did not want to be there because of the was his nose was turned up. He started to scrub the sink with a sponge that he had found in the window seal.

There was a cool wisp of air suddenly flee through his red ginger hair, blowing leaves and grass into the bathroom. The first thing that Ron thought was more clean up but shortly afterward he was wondering why he was spinning in what seemed to be a whirlpool.

Spirling downward into a puddle of rust water, all he could hear was a deep dark voice that was not very joyful. Scared to death, Ron stood up looking around as though he were a lost puppy. He ran into a tall, cloaked figure. As he looked up he saw a pale white bald head, no nose, blood red eyes and a snake wrapped around his leg.

"Ahahahahahahahah, little Ronald Weasley!" Cackled the tall noseless person.

"What a frightened little boy you are, ahahahah!" he said running his finger through his short red hair.

"Calm, child, calm. I'm Tom Riddle, but you shall call me My Lord." He said circling around Ron.

Ron, still scared, was staring at this, this short little munchkin, that looked like a henchman, who was pointing his wand at him to say "One wrong move and you're snake bate".

"Why can't I call you Tom Rid-"

" YOU WILL CALL ME LORD PEASANT!" he said with a sudden attitude.

I like you Ron, Tell me, what are your friends like?"

"Well one of my friends, Hermione is kind of a bloody buzzkill, I mean she really spoils my day." He said.

"Seems as though you don't like this Hermon?"He said smiling an almost toothless smile.

"Not really!" Said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"I'll do you a favor, I'll get rid of Hermon if you lure Harry Potter here. Do we have a deal?"

Ron thought for a while debating whether his liked his friend enough to have her around. She was annoying and no where near hot.

"Yes," he said happily.

Then the cold wind and the water began to twirl around him and the fowel stinch returned. Then the door to the girls bathroom flew open.

"Ron, Hermione's dead!"

**Hope you like it! Comment and...stuff... :)**


End file.
